A switch may be symmetric or asymmetric. In a symmetric switch, pass-through traffic can flow from any degree to any other degree. In an asymmetric switch, pass-through traffic can flow from an input degree to an output degree only if degree connectivity between the degrees has been explicitly defined, for example, by a user. Determining paths in network with asymmetric switches may pose challenges.